kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaria
Aquaria is a nation comprised of five states, located in Greater Baskay Bay to the west of Owlia. Its culture and economy have a strong focus on the sea, with most cities and towns being located along the coasts. Historically each state was an individual, albeit small, country in itself, which would form loose alliances amongst themselves on occasion. In the current area, all have been unified since 2050, when each state came together and united into one nation, putting forth elected politicians to form the Aquarian Council. States Aquaria is formed out of the five states of Nomlas, Corain, Amerb, Onifelge, and Artso, with Zeoul being integrated as the 6th in 2053. Each state is exactly equal in all rights, with each having its own capital city, and minor council overseeing matters directly related to their own state. As the time grows since unification, the lines between states are blurring in all but maps, as free trade and no internal border control gives citizens more freedom than ever before. Economy & Infrastructure Each state‘s economy has different focuses to take advantage of the geography of the land, with the southern states of Nomlas, Onifelge and Zheoul specialising mainly in fishing, agriculture, and ship construction, while more northernly states like Amerb, Corain and Artso being more industrialised, using the areas higher in resources to set up automated mines and quarries providing materials for large multipurpose factories. The National Power Grid is primarily powered by 6 nuclear reactors, located deep underground to minmise fallout if one should fail. Each state has its own reactor, networked together with all others, allowing the other state’s reactors to compensate if one or more have to shut down for maintenance, or fail. There are other, more localised power stations using many methods of generation, however there is a ban on methods that could potentially expel polluting materials within a certain radius of the sea or the Sarconian Lakes, to ensure the fishes have a natural environment to live in. To help prevent poverty, products necessary to healthy life, such as high carb foods and foods containing vital minerals, have a lower VAT. This allows relatively poor families to provide for themselves much easier. To prevent exploitation and potential re-defining of what is eligible for this, all products are reviewed by an indepentent board. In addition, all registered homes are eligible to be linked to the National Water Grid, which provides them with clean water to drink and wash with. Ancient and Pre-Unification History During the Stone Age, hunters and fishers had inhabited Aquaria, thriving off the coast and the plentiful hordes of beast roaming the plains. around 20,000 BC, when Kerbals began farming, Hunters began to give up their weapons for farming equipment and took to the Northern lake, and small communities sprang up along its banks, where it provided water to sustain the kerbals and crops. Past the narrow valleys and into the crater, great cities slowly built up, and would come to be the center of Sarconia, one of the two major Super-Regions of Ancient Aquaria. Meanwhile, the Empire of Zeoul established dominance over the south while still in its infancy, and commerce flourished, with Port Ajemla at as a major hub of society and trade, much like now, and a capital cut out of the mountains straddling the coats and the plains that has been in ruin for centuries. Ships would traverse all of Greater Baskay Bay, on months long voyages, and return laden with seafood and exotic goods from across the world. Military The Aquarian Military is over 3 decades old, mainly being deployed as peacekeeping forces. It has participated in three major military actions, escorting the evacuation of Elysium, the Sarconian counterinsurgency, and fighting alongside Owlia during the Battle of Delsden. It is made up of just under 400,000 personnel. Air Force The Aquarian Air Force, or AQAF, is the best funded branch of the Aquarian Military, charged with protecting sovereign airspace and if necessary attaining air superiority over hostile nations. Their white livery, accentuated with deep red fins and wingtips, has become a common sight over every state of Aquaria since unification. Aircraft Currently In Operation: F-77 Shrike A 5th generation all weather Air Superiority fighter built with RCS reduction techniques learnt from the previous F-50 Arcum, the Shrike is the workhorse of the Air Force. there are currently 200 in operation. GA-7 Inimicus A versatile Ground Attack plane, this aircraft provides close air support with its dual nose mounted rotary 30mm cannons and array of guided bombs and missiles. There are currently 15 in operation. LAH-3 Wyvern This light attack helicopter is tried and tested, being in operation since the unification of Aquaria over three decades ago. It saw combat in the Battle of Delsden, operating off a carrier. The airframe has received many small upgrades over the years, inculding replacing the main gun with a higher caliber turret, but remains vastly unchanged. Navy The Aquarian Navy is comprised of 50 ships currently. It operates 4 different classes of ships. Ships Currently In Operation: MMC-4H Castellum Designed around the ”Thrawn“ philosophy of multiple mobile small units as opposed to one large unit, the Castellum is ship which performs well at all tasks, while keeping cost down. there are currently 6 in operation. The oldest ship class in the navy, it has gone through 8 seperate upgrades, and been in service for over a decade and a half. Ships Of The Class: Just Your Everyday, Garden Variety Piece Of Military Hardware ''(MMC-4H, Prev. G, D, F | CA: Patrol) ''A Most Effective Use Of Tax Payer’s Dollars ''(MMC-4H, Prev. G, D, F | CA: Patrol) ''I Have The Right To Bear Multiple 30mm Arms ''(MMC-4H, Prev. G, F | CA: Patrol) ''Not Exactly Moral In The Traditional Sense, No ''(MMC-4H, Prev. G, F | CA: Patrol) MHC-11 Arx Arx class ships are designed with the express purpose of destroying other ships, with over double the range and firepower of the Castellum. Ships Of The Class: ''But, If We All Sat Down And Discussed This Peacefully... ''(MHC-11 | CA: Coastal Defense) ''Not Even An Inkling Of Gravitas ''(MHC-11 | CA: Coastal Defense) '' ''(MHC-11 | CA: Coastal Defense) MAC-4 Calyx The flagship of the Aquarian Navy, this ship was built as a replacement for the aging MAC-2 Bastion carriers, with more carrying capacity, higher speed, much higher range, and improved defensive capabilities. Ship Of The Class: '' Definitely Worth The Healthcare Budget Cuts (MAC-4 | CA: Port) S-4 Phantom The first submarine constructed by F-Tech, the 10 in operation are currently undergoing sea trials. Army The Aquarian Army currently has 150 armoured vehicles in operation, with plans for more designs. Vehicle Currently Operated: M51 Corsair The M51 Corsair is built for both operation in urban environments and fast attack anti-armour combat. most commonly armed with a 30mm chaingun, turreted Hydra-70 rocket pods, and a 75mm HE main turret, interchangable weapon modules allow for it to be used in the standard anti-armour role to dedicated CIWS support vehicle. It is also small enough to fit within a mk3 cargo bay, allowing for airdropping. APC-94 Mako WIP Infantry The Aquarian Marine Corps is outfitted with the latest technologies, with powered exo-suits, handheld railguns capable of firing depleted uranium slugs at 1km/s every 1.2 seconds, a light, concealable 1200rpm SMG, HUD target painting linked to powered gloves for precision aim, and shoulder mounted guided nanomissile launchers. Space Navy The Aquarian Space Navy, or AQRN, are a sub-division of the military dedicated to protecting the interests of the Aquarian Space Initiative. It is currently comprised of 36 ships. Notable Events Claiming of Zeoul In 2053, the neighbouring land of Zeoul was peacefully integrated into the Combined States, with the citizens offering little political resistance, due to their close proximity and and ongoing trade between neighbouring Nomlas. Launching of Arc Station During the first half of 2053, in the first venture into space since unification, Aquaria launched a station into LKO fully crewed with 40 of the best and brightest the States had to offer, atop a COB-1 Pegasus booster. The station uses a futuristic ring design optimised for crew comfort, with all kerbals and resources housed in a ring, connected to a hub containing an advanced drone core running day to day functions by 4 steel beams. After a nationwide poll, it was named Arc Station, after turning down names such as “Station McStationface” And “Big Metal Circle In Space.” Attempted Attack on Port Ajemla In 2055, A speedboat laden with 10000 pounds of explosives ignored hails from the harbourmaster and attempted to enter Ajemla Bay, presumably with the intent to detonate the explosives at the port and cause hundreds of civiIan casualties. Fortunately, the attack was stopped by Sival Kerman, who manned a functional gun of a MMC-4E Castellum being construsted on the opposite shore of port, and fired on the speedboat, where it exploded, thankfully out of range of any civilians. Sival Kerman was awarded the Aquarian Star, the highest medal given to civilIans, for his heroic actions. Joining the Joolian Coalition in 2060, Aquaria joined the Joolian Coalition after dispatching a colony ship. Colonisation of Vall When the colony ship arrived in 2062, a colony was established. The topographical anolmay it was landed next to was revealed to be alien in origin, and investigations continue. A large asteroid was captured and placed in Vall orbit, named Talos, and the process of converting it to a shipyard has begun. = Category:Nations